The Cold Ones
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Summary : Hermione Granger is moving to live with her father in Surrey, London. She is not sure how everything is going to work out. She meets some new people and some weird people. They do not act like normal people because they aren't. They seem to only like one type of food – blood. Better summary inside, don't like don't read! Give it a chance!
1. New School, New Life -

_**Chapter 1 : New School, New Life –**_

_**Hey guys! I'm writing this new story and I really hope that you all will like it. Okay, so this is a Harry Potter story based on Twilight. Yeah, I know cliche but I love twilight and I've been wanting to write story based on them for a while! The story is pretty much the same, with some small differences. I decided to do this story because I have always thought about it and that it would be so cool. So for haters and people who love to call us names because of it, I suggest "DO NOT READ". Thank you. Enjoy.**_

_**Summary : Hermione Granger is moving to live with her father in Surrey, London. She is not sure how everything is going to work out. She meets some new people and some weird people. They do not act like normal people because they aren't. They seem to only like one type of food – blood.**_

_**So , the characters will be :**_

_**Harry Potter (Edward Cullen)**_

_**Hermione Granger (Bella Swan)**_

_**Orion Black (Jacob Black)**_

_**Pansy Parkinson (Alice Cullen)**_

_**Draco Malfoy (Jasper Hale)**_

_**Daphne Greengrass (Rosalie Hale)**_

_**Theodore Nott (Emmet Cullen)**_

_**Ginny Weasly (Jessica)**_

_**Seamus Finnigan (Eric)**_

_**Cho Chang (Angela)**_

_**Eric Potter (Mike Newton)**_

_**Daniel Granger (Charlie Swan)**_

_**Tom Riddle (Carlisle Cullen)**_

_**Elizabeth Malfoy (Esme Cullen)**_

_**Etc.**_

_**All of them a bit out of characters here and some are OC, so yea give it a chance.**_

_**So, that's pretty much is it. Enjoy! And be nice please.**_

_**Main Pairing : Harry/Hermione –**_

_**Others pairing : Draco/Pansy, Theo/Daphne, Tom/OC, and others.**_

Chapter one : New School, New Life –

Her mother drove her to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy – five degrees in there, the sky was perfect, cloudless blue. She was wearing her favorite shirt – sleeveless one in white eyelet lace that she got when she was twelve.

"Why are you doing this, Mione?" Her mom asked for the thousand times. "You hate Surrey. Don't you remember how you used to cry and carry on each time I drove you up?" asked her again.

"That's because you always left me there, mom. And I think it's time to visit dad now." Replied Hermione, "Come to America with us. You'll like it there. It's warm and sunny." Said her mom again. "Got beaches, too." Phill her mom new husband joined in.

But she haves her ticket in her had. And her bags are checked, there isn't anything left to do but hugs and kisses all around, and then wave through the glass.

"Bye Mom, I'll call you once I get there." She called her mom from distance, "Love you guys!" she added as she made her way through the door.

From above, the airport looks like one of those Art Devo papyrus fans, except that the stem – the highway leading in to it – has kind of an S – curve. It gets small real fast as the plane climbs up. She looks hungrily at the desert passes away behind her.

When wisps of could starts blocking the ground below, she pulls out her parka.

When she landed in Southampton, it was raining. She didn't see it as an omen – just unavoidable. She'd already said her goodbyes to the sun. Daniel was waiting for her with the cruiser since he is the Chief of Police in here.

Once he aproached her, Daniel gave her an awkward, one – armed hug when she stumbled her way off the plane.

"It's good to see you, Mione," he said as he caught and steadied her. "You haven't changed much. How's your mom?" he asked.

"She's fine. It's good to see you, dad."replied Hermione.

She had only a few bags. most of her clothes were too permeable for Surrey. She and her mom had pooled their resources to supplement her winter wardrobe. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good for you, really cheap," Daniel said breaking the silent on their way home.

"What kind of car?" asked Hermione suspiciously,

"Well, it's a truck actually, a chevy." He replied. "Where did you find it?" asked Hermione again.

"Do you remember Sirius Black down at Grimmauld Places?" Grimmauld Places is the tiny reservation on the coast.

"No," she replied instead. "he used to go fishing with us during the summer," prompted her father as Hermione nodded her head.

"He is in a wheelchair now," he continued not getting any respond from her. "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck,"

"What year is it?" she asked as Daniel expression changed immediately.

"Well, Sirius's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old, really." He said instead

"O – okay." Was all Hermione said as they continue the rides home in silent.

Hermione is a seventeen year old girl who just moved to Surrey, London from Southampton. Her mom just recently got married and had to move to the Florida, United State to follow her new husband, so she was forced to move and live with her dad because she didn't want to move there with her mother. She was going to be starting her junior year at the little pubic school called Hogwarts High School.

They exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for converstaion. They stared out of the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course ; she couldn't deny that. Everything was green : the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

They made it to the house. And there, parked on the streen in front of the house that never changed, was her new truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. And to her intense surprise, she loved it.

"Wow, Dad! I love it, thanks." She said aproached the car, she didn't know if it would run, but she could see herself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged – the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Daniel.

It only took one trip to get all her stuff upstairs. She got her old bedroom.

"Umm – I didn't change anything in this room since you left, so yeah." Daniel said awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks dad. I love it." She replied.

"I put an extra quilt on the foot of your bed, there Mione. Just in case." He told her

"Thanks," she said again as Daniel nodded his head. "I'll be downstair if you need me," he said hugging her again and walks out of the room.

"Okay. So welcome Hermione." She muttered to herself as she threw herself to the bed.

The next day, she is getting ready for her first day in this town.

"Hermione!" Daniel shouted making her jumped, "Yes, dad?" as she opened her bedroom door.

"Come outside, Mione. I want you to meet Sirius Black, a big friend of mine, and his son Orion Black." Daniel said pointing at one man in a wheelchair and at the dark haired teenage boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said hermione kindly. "Like wise," replied Sirius and Orion nodded his head.

"They came to check on the truck, remember I bought the truck from Sirius." Daniel added.

"Oh. Yea."

"Yeah you did me a big favour. I hated that truck," said Orion smiling.

"Well, I like it," said Hermione instead.

"I'm glad you do," he answered with a warm smile. She smiles back and check on her clock and realize that school starts in forty five minutes face palmed her face.

"Well, I better get going to school!" she said, "Need a lift, Orion?" she asked turning to Orion.

"Oh no, thanks though, I don't go to your school," he answered.

She nodded as she made her way to the truck, "Okay then, bye everyone!," she added opening the door, "Drive safely," her dad said. "Of course dad,"

"Bye Hermione, I will see you soon!" Orion said with a blinding smile that she couldn't help but smile back.

After a while, she finally got to the school, she parked her car in the parking lot in front of the first building, making her way to the school building and straight to the school office to get her stuff and all. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than she'd hoped. The office was small, a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange – flecked commercial carpet, notices and wards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a skinny, dark haired woman wearing glasses doing her paper seriously not noticing her presence.

"Umm, excuse me," she started to get her attention.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the woman looked up.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She informed her, and the woman immediately looked up with light awareness in her eyes. _'So I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt,' _she thought.

"Oh of course, dear." replied the lady. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school," she said as she brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she took the paper and walks out of the room.

She walks through the hallway heading to her class and that's when she froze as she heard someone calling. "Hey!" said the girl aproaching her. "I'm Ginny," she said as she shoved her hand toward her.

"I'm Hermione," she replied as she manages her best smile and shook her hand.

"Chief Granger is your dad, right?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah." She answered "I knew that because my cousin is his dispatcher," Ginny added,

"Cool," replied Hermione with a shrug making conversation.

"So here we are," she said as they reached the class room, Hermione took a seat in front of her next to an asian looking girl. "Hey," said the girl, "I'm Cho. Cho Chang," she said offering her hand to shake, "Hey, I'm Hermione. Pleased to meet you," Hermione replied shaking her hand.

"Hello, Hermione right?" asked a messy haired boy behind her, "I'm Eric Potter. Welcome to Surrey, and pleasure to meet you." he added with a charming smile, "Thanks Eric, pleasure to meet you also," she said.

"Yeah welcome to Surrey! Where the sun don't shine!" said a short, Irish boy.

"Jesus, Seamus. You've been saying that since we were in eight grade," Ginny said hit him on the back of his head as they laugh.

Turns out Hermione's in the same first couple classes as they are, first period so they sort of usher her around. The day slides by in a blur.

After two classes, she started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introuduce themselves and ask her questions about how she was liking Surrey and Hermione tried to be diplomatic, but mostly she just lied a lot.

She walks to the cafeteria with Cho after both classes for lunch.

As they reach the cafeteria, they sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends from earlier which are Ginny, Seamus, Eric, and Ron. So they sat with them. And there she was sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with them, and that the first time she saw them, it was during the middle of a bit that Hermione noticed them for the first time.

The door opened, and the first couple came in they looks like celebrity, so beautiful future, the boy is bulky and a very handsome boy with the dark hair that was looking good on him and the girl is blonde, she is having an arrogant figure on her face as they walks to the cafeteria.

And the second were another couple came in, they were like the first two beautiful nothing like human at all, they looks like an angels that was came to the earth for peace, the boy has blonde hair with sharp figure on his face similar like the first blonde girl. And girl has dark short hair, she looks happy unlike the others that seems uncomfortable to be there.

And there she frozen on her seat when she saw the last one that came in, he was beyond handsome' hermione thought. He is wearing a grey t-shirt that looks good on him because he is tall, good looking and a little muscular but not that bulky like the others, he has boyish face with messy hair as he held her jacket on his shoulder makes his way to the others as they sat in the furthest corner of the lunchroom.

There were five of them. And they weren't talking or were they eating even though there was a tray of food on their plates. From a distance, she noticed that the food was all the same on each plate. _'Odd,'_ she thought, but that wasn't the only that held her attention.

The fact that while they looked absolutely alike, they were perhaps the most beautiful group of people Hermione had ever seen in her entire existence of being. They weren't staring and gawking at her like everyone else had done the entire morning, so she could do the staring this time withouth being caught.

A brawny muscled boy with short dark hair, the second was taller, thinner, but still muscled to an all time perfection and he had light blonde hair, and the third – the one that Hermione thought was the most beautiful amongs them was rather lanky, a whole lot less bulky, with messy dark hair that looked good on him, the messy hair that was fell to his gorgeous face along with his beautiful emerald green eyes. He had a boyish face and looked to be the youngest, but there was something about him that gave off a classic look.

And the girls, just like them they are also gorgeous, the tallest one was like looking into a potrait of Aphrodite, or a statue of the Goddes. She was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. she had pure light blonde hair just like the boy had that waved down to her back along with her beautiful blue eyes.

The other was rather tiny, she has short hair that looks good on her, she was thin but her short body complimented the tiny physique. So, it matched well. Her hair is dark just like the other two boys, shows her hazel eyes perfectly.

They were so much alike yet different. They were all pale and perfect. These five people were so much alike, their eyes seemed exceptionally dark but the were different, and they had deep dark bruising under their eyes purplish as though they were asleep deprived.

She weighed her options on who was the most stunning. She was now intrigued to be honest. She knew she shouldn't stare, they were faces that you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine.

They were all looking away – away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as she could tell. She finally turned away and finished her meal. She hand't heard a word Ginny said to her.

Hermione finished her meal, wincing at the clash in tastes. She raised her eyes again, not able to help getting another peak at the beautiful group of kids, the tiny girl gracefully stood and practically danced toward the rubbish bin and threw her uneaten food away. But that was not what caught her attention, what did, was the fact that she practically flew out the back door.

"Hey Cho," she called.

"Yes?" Cho glanced up at her,

"Who are they?" she whispered as she leaned closer so the rest didn't hear the question.

Cho looked up to see who she meant, suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at Cho for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark green eyes flickered to look away quickly, more quickly than the she could, though in a flush of embarrassment. She dropped her eyes at once, in that brief flash of glance, his face held nothing of interest – it was as if she had called his name, he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

Cho laughed softly and looked away quickly, "They are the Riddle's," she whispered, "The Riddle's? You mean they all related?" Hermione asked glanced at them once more.

"Yes, that's Harrison Riddle and Theodore Riddle. Draco and Daphne Malfoy. The one who just left was Pansy Riddle. They all live together with Dr. Riddle and his wife," she murmured under her breath,

"Oh," Hermione took a sip from her drink as she dared herself once again to gaze up. She glanced up and saw that the black messy haired one was picking up a bagel and breaking it apart and his mouth was moving, though there was no way Hermione could get what he said, not from where she's sitting. His sight wasn't that good with contacts, but although the others were looking away, she just knew that he was speaking to them.

"They're beautiful," Hermione said fondly.

Cho smiled nodded, and then Ginny swung around, realising that Hermione had been talking, "Who is?" she asked.

"The Riddles," whispered Hermione. "I was simply curious as to who they are," she added.

"Yes! They are," Ginny exclaimed agreed, "They're all together though," she said jadedly as Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Theo and Daphne, Draco and Pansy. I mean they live together," her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town.

"That's nice," Hermione said smiling, "I take it, the dark ones are the Riddles and the blondes are the Malfoys, am I correct?"

Ginny bobbed her head unnecessarily, "Yeah, they're not related though. Technically, well the blondes are, Dr. Riddle is really young, in his thirties. They're all adopted, except for Harrison I guess because they are so much alike," she said shruged, " – anyways, the Malfoys are brother and sister, they're twins – and they're foster children," she finished.

"They look a little old for foster children," Hermione stated,

"They are now, Draco and Daphne are both eighteen, but they've been with them since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's sweet," Hermione said fondly smiling.

"I guess so," Ginny said reluctantly, "I think Mrs Riddle can't have kids though." She added as hermione arched an eyebrow at her, she just shruged.

Throughout all the conversation, her eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat, they continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived her?" asked Hermione,

"No," replied Ginny, "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska," she added.

As she examined them, the youngest of the Riddles looked up and met her gaze, this time with evident curousity in his expression. As she looked swiftly away, it seemed to her that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Cho?" whispered Hermione, "Yea?" she answered,

"Whose the one that staring at me?" asked Hermione peeked at him from the corner of her eye, and he was still staring at her, but not gawking like the other students had today – he had a slightly frustated expression. She looked down again.

Cho looked up and seen the one who she was referring, "Oh, that's Harrison Riddle. Yeah, I know he's gorgeous, and he's the only one that still single amongs them," she said to hermione, "Apparently none of the girls here are good – looking enough for him," she said again, "Or he's probably a little too mature for any of these people," she added.

"Yeah," Hermione said shrugged enjoying her free time chatting with Cho along, "Who knows," she added quietly.

_**YEAH? What do you think guys? Hope you like it.**_

_**Thank you! I'll keep update as soon as I can!**_


	2. Stranger -

_**Chapter 2 : Stranger –**_

_**Hey guys! I'm writing this new story and I really hope that you all will like it. Okay, so this is a Harry Potter story based on Twilight. Yeah, I know cliche but I love twilight and I've been wanting to write story based on them for a while! The story is pretty much the same, with some small differences. I decided to do this story because I have always thought about it and that it would be so cool. So for haters and people who love to call us names because of it, I suggest "DO NOT READ". Thank you. Enjoy.**_

_**Summary : Hermione Granger is moving to live with her father in Surrey, London. She is not sure how everything is going to work out. She meets some new people and some weird people. They do not act like normal people because they aren't. They seem to only like one type of food – blood.**_

_**Previously in The Cold Ones.**_

_Throughout all the conversation, her eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat, they continued to look at the walls and not eat._

"_Have they always lived her?" asked Hermione,_

"_No," replied Ginny, "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska," she added._

_As she examined them, the youngest of the Riddles looked up and met her gaze, this time with evident curousity in his expression. As she looked swiftly away, it seemed to her that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation._

"_Cho?" whispered Hermione, "Yea?" she answered,_

"_Whose the one that staring at me?" asked Hermione peeked at him from the corner of her eye, and he was still staring at her, but not gawking like the other students had today – he had a slightly frustated expression. She looked down again._

_Cho looked up and seen the one who she was referring, "Oh, that's Harrison Riddle. Yeah, I know he's gorgeous, and he's the only one that still single amongs them," she said to hermione, "Apparently none of the girls here are good – looking enough for him," she said again, "Or he's probably a little too mature for any of these people," she added._

"_Yeah," Hermione said shrugged enjoying her free time chatting with Cho along, "Who knows," she added quietly._

Chapter 2 : Stranger –

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful – even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Harrison didn't look at her again.

She sat at the table with Ginny and her friends longer than she would have if she'd been sitting alone. She was anxious not to be late for class on her first day. Cho Chang had Biology II with Hermione the next hour. They walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.

When they entered the classroom, Cho went to sit at a black – topped lab table. She scan the room while he gets her stuff together to give her.

Generic, black – topped lab tables, the high stools for seats, eye-wash sink and fan hood in the back. It feels familiar for her, she just wish that she could have been put in Physics instead of Biology, which she've already taken before. But there are no openings. Just like this school has no AP French, so she have to take first year Spanish with all the freshmeen. There are no empty seats in this class either, except for one. Ginny and her crew are already shuffling over to their varous seats around the room. The only open space is next to – she turns her eyes quickly back to the teacher, and the big heavy textbook and two workbooks he's handing her.

That boy. _'Harrison,'_ she muttered under her breath.

She can barely breath, he's so beautiful. Pale, pale skin, like porcelain. His hair isn't long, but it's rebellious. A kind of rich, his messy dark hair looks so perfect on him. He has a slender, graceful build that layers of clothing can't quite disguise. His eyebrows are very straight, and his emerald, emerald green eyes are .. they only make eye contact for a moment. He snaps his gaze away from Hermione, too, even faster than she can. But in that moment she sees – Terror? Hatred? Fury?

'_Why?'_

She's fumbling with the books, and the strangeness of his gaze.

"Miss Granger, you can take a seat next to Mr. Riddle." The teacher said pointing her to the seat next to Harrison. _'And the universe is forcing me to sit next to him, it's so wrong.'_ She thought.

"Yes, sir." Said Hermione making her way to the table.

Eyes on feet. _'Don't trip. Don't trip, and do no pass out. Breath – breath,' _was all she said under her breath. She picks her way down the aisle to the Siege Perilous that awais her. Slowly made her way to the seat, careful not to trip, and say down.

Once she sat down, the boy stiffened and turned to glare at her with intense onyx eyes. She exhaled sharply, scared out of her wits. She quickly dropped her gaze and quietly scooted as far away from him as she could as he did the say, his body rigid and his fists clenched. She had to hold onto the edge of the desk to keep her hands from visibly trembling.

'_Breathe, breathe. It's okay, calm down...'_

And when she was about to ask what was going on with him, the bell rang making he jumped up quicklu, smoothly exiting the room in hurry before she was even out of her seat.

Hermione quickly got up and began to walk towards gym, half scared out of her wits. She didn't notice Eric had caught up to her until she heard his voice and jumped in panice, "Hey, what did you do to Riddle?" asked Eric as Hermione shrugged slightly. "He looked like he wanted to murder you." He added, still struggling to regain her composure "Hey, are you alright Hermione?" asked Eric, eyeing her strangely.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She lied, walking towards the gym.

"Hermione! Look out!"

She flail with her arms, and almost poke Eric in the eye as he's driving in to save her from the spike that is making some kind of a bee-line for her face.

"Are you ok?" asked Eric.

"Are you ok?" added Ron,

They're kind of falling all over theirselves and each other. It would be funny, if she hadn't already had her fill of humiliation for one day as they laugh at each other.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices that Ginny isn't laughing.

Gym passed fairly quickly, mostly because of the fact that she didn't have to change out, and she quickly exited.

As she was walking into the warm office, she almost turned around and walked back out.

Harrison Riddle stood at the desk in front of him. He didn't appear to notice the sound of her entrance, she stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule." He said to the receptionist.

He was arguing with her in a hig voice.

Hermione couldn't believe that this was about her. It had to be something else, something that happened before she entered the Biology class. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden instense dislike to her.

The door opened again, the girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket and walked out again. But Harrison Riddle's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at her – his face was absurd handsome, hate filled his eyes. For an instant, she felt a thrill of genuine fear from the look only last a second as he turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then." He said, "I can see that it's impossible. That you so much for your help." He added and walked out of the door without another look at her.

With that she went meekly to the desk.

"How did your first day go, dear?" asked the receptionist maternally. "Fine." She lied.

The next day was better and worse for Hermione.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense opaque. It was easier because she knew what to expect of her day. Eric came to sit next to her in English, he also walked her to the next class, with Chess club type girl glaring at him the whole time.

People didn't look at her quite as much as they had yesterday. She sat with a big group at lunch that inclued Eric, Cho, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, and several other people whose names and faces she now remembered.

She began to feel like she was treading water, instead of drowning in it. It was worse because she was tired. He still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Snape called on her during the lesson when her hand wasn't raised and she had the wrong answer. It was miserable because she had to play volleyball, and the one time she didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, she hit her teammate in the head with it. And it was worse because Harrison Riddle wasn't in school at all.

All morning she was dreading lunch, fearing his bizzare glares. Part of her wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While she was lying sleepless in her bed, she even imagined what she would say. But she knew herself too well to think she would really have the guts to do it. But when she walked into the cafeteria with Cho – trying to keep her eyes from sweeping the place for him, failing entirely – she saw that his four sorts of siblings were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.

Eric intercepted them and steered them to his table. Cho seemed elated by the attention, her friends quickly joined in. But as she tried to listen to their easy chatter, she was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. She hoped that he would simply ignore her when he came, and prove her suspicions false.

He didn't come, and as time passed she grew more and more tense. She walked to Biology with more confidence because, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed. Eric, who was walking so dumb its reminded her of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by her side to the class. She held her breath at the door, but Harrison Riddle wasn't there either. She exhaled and went to her seat. Eric followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by her dsk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at her wistfully and went to sit by Ron. It looked like she was going to have to do something about Eric, and it wouldn't be easy.

In town like this, where everyone lived on top everyone else, she was relieved that she had the desk all to herself, that Harrison was absent. She told herself that repeatedly. But she couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that she was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that she could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible, and yet she couldn't stop worrying that it was true.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of her cheeks from the volleyball incident, she changed quickly back into her jeans and navy blue sweater. She hurried from the girl's locker room, pleased to find that she had successfully evaded her retriever friend for the moment. She walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was now crowded with fleeing students. She got in her truck and dug through her bag to make sure she had what she needed.

Last night, she discovered that her dad couldn't cook. So she requested that she be assigned kitchen duty for the duration of her stay. She went shopping with her shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and was on her way to the Thriftway. She gunned her deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in her direction, backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot.

As she waited, she saw two Riddles and the Malfoys twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course, she hadn't noticed their clothes before – she been too mesmerized by their faces. Now that she looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well, simply but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins.

With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as she could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance there. They looked at her noisy truck as she passed them, just like everyone else. She kept her eyes straight forward and was relieved when she finally was free of the school grounds.

The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway.

When she was finished with the food shopping, she took off heading home, once she got home – she unloaded all the grocerioes, stuffing them wherever she could find an open space.

When she was finished with that, she took her book bag upstairs. before starting her homework, she changed into a pair of dry sweats, and checked her e-mail for the first time, she had no messages, it wasn't a surprise, her mom can't use a computer to save her life.

"Hermione?" her father called out.

"Hey, dad. Welcome home," she greeted. "Thanks." He muttered hang up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as she bustled about the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily.

"Steak and potatoes," answered Hermione, and he looked relieved.

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing, so he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while she worked. They were both more comfortable that way, she made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.

"Dad." She called him in when dinner was ready, "Comming," he said sniffed appreaciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good, Mione."

"Thanks."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortabel, neither of them was bothered by the quiet. It some ways, they were well suited for living together.

"So, how did you like schoo? Have you made any friends?" he asked.

"Well, I have a few classes with a boy named Eric. I sit with his friends at lunch. And there's this girl, Cho, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." She told him with one outstanding exception.

"That must be Cho Chang. Nice girl – nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living of all the backpackers who come through here."

"Do you know the Riddle family?" she asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Riddle's family? Sure. Dr. Riddle is a great man, a very generous one also." He answered.

"They – the kids. Are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

"People in this town," he mutterd. "Dr. Riddle is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, making ten times the salary he gets here," he continued. "We're lucky to have him – lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and ll of those kids are very well behaved and polite." He finished.

"I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted deenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature – I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. And they stick together the way a family should." He added sighing. "They do camping rips every other weekend. Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." He finished.

That was the longest speech Hermione had ever heard her father make. He must feel strongly about whatever peope were staying.

"They seemed nice enough to me." She backpdaled. "I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," she added, trying to be more complimentary.

After, he cleared the table while Hermione started on the dishes. He went back to the TV and once she finished washing the dishes, she went upstairs to work on her math homework.

She fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

The rest of the week was uneventful. She got used to the routine of her classes. By Friday, she was able to recognize, almost all the students at the school. In Gym, the kids on her team learned not to pass her the ball and to step quickly in front of her if the other team tried to take advantage of her weakness. She happily stayed out of their way. And again Harrison Riddle didn't come back to school.

Every day, she watched anxiously until the rest of the Riddles entered the cafeteria without him. Then she could relax and join in the lunchtime converstation.

By Friday she was perfectly comfortable entering her Biology class, no longer worried that Harrison would be there, for all she knew, he had dropped out of the school. She tried not to think about him, but she couldn't totally suppress the worry that she was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.

Her first weekend in Surrey passed without incident. Her dad, unused to spending time in the usual empty house, worked most of the weekend. She cleaned the house, got ahead on her homework.

The rain stayed soft over the weeked, quiet, so she was able to sleep well. People greeted her in the parking lot Monday morning. She didn't know all their names, but she waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder that morning, but luckily it didn't rain. In English, Eric took his accustomed seat by her side. They had a pop quiz. It was straighforward, very easy for her.

When they walked out of the classm the air was full of swirling bits of white. She could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at her cheeks, her nose.

"Wow," said Eric. "It's snowing."

She looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk. "Ew," said Hermione, snow' she thought. "There went my good day," she muttered under her breath.

He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." She stated an obvious. "Beside, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes or some."

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure I have." She paused. "On TV."

Eric laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. They both turned to see where it came from. She had her suspicions about Ginny, who was walking away, Ginny's back towards them – in the wrong direction for her next class. Eric apparently had the same notion, he bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" she said walking away from him heading to other direction.

He just nodded, his eyes on Ginny's retreating figure.

She headed to her Biology class, and then she froze once she saw that Harrison Riddle sitting on the chair he once sat, on the first day.

"Hello," said a high, musical voice once she took a seat next to him.

She looked up, stunned that he was speaking to her. He was sitting as far away from her as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward her. His hair was dripping wet, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

"My name is Harrison Riddle," he continued. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Hermione." He added.

Her mind was spinning with confusion. _'Had he made up the whole thing?_' was all she thought inside her head. He was perfectly polite now. She had to speak, he was waiting. But she couldn't think of anything conventional to say.

"What is your problem with me?" she stammered. "And yes I'm Hermione Granger." She added.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"Oh, why would I have a problem with you?" he asked looking at her as if trying to finish a complicated puzzed. "And yes I know, Ms. Granger. You were the topic in this town lately."

She grimaced.

"Because," she persisted stupidly. "You were acting like one, since the first time you saw me." She finished.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I just wasn't on my best condition." He said.

"Yeah. Right." She told him and looked away awkwardly.

Thankfully, the teacher started class at that moment. She tried to concentrate as he explained the lab they would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, they had to separate the slides of oniton root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. They weren't supposed to use their books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started." He commanded.

"Wanna go first, partner?" asked Harrison. She looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that she could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Or I could start, if you wish." He added as the smile faded,

"No," she said, flushing. "I'll go first."

"Prophase." Hermione said confidently.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as she began to remove the slide. His hand caught hers, to stop her, his long fingers were ice-cold. Like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why she jerked her hand away so quickly. When he touched her, it stung her hand as if an electric current had passed through them.

"Sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately and continues to reach for the microscope. "Prophase," he agreed in shorter time that she had and writing it neatly in the first space on their worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

"May I?" she asked as she kept her voice indifferent.

He smirked and pushed the microscope to her.

"Anaphase," she told him, disappointed he was right.

"Slide three?" she held out her hand without looking at him, he handed it to her but it seemed like he was being careful not to touch her skin again.

"Interphase." She said passed him the microscope. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. "So, how do you like the weather?" He asked making an conversation.

"Are you seriously asking me about the weather?" she asked amused as he shrugged. "I don't really like the rain, it's too wet." She answered looking at him.

"You don't like the cold." He said in unquestionly tone.

"Or the wet." Hermione added.

"If you don't like the rain, why Surrey?" Harrison asked looking at her passed her the microscope.

"It's complicated." She said. "I think I can keep up," he pressed.

She paused for a long moment, and then she met his gaze, his beautiful emerald green eyes confused her, and without thinking,

"My mom got married –" she answered as she took a swift peek. "And you don't like the new guy?" he asked.

"No. He's fine, they just had to move to America, and It's better here." Hermione replied.

"But," he started hesitant, "But now you're unhappy." He pointed out staring at her and quickly looked away as Hermione glanced at him pushed the microscope to him.

"And?" she challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." He said, shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." She said laughed without humor.

He nodded his head, "I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.

"You put on a good show." He said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." He finished.

She grimaced at him, looked away.

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

She tried to ignore him

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked, irritated. She kept her eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"That is a very good question." He muttered quietly as if he was talking to himself. There was a silent for a few seconds. She sighed, scowling at the blackboard decided that was the only answer she was going to get.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked sounding amused.

"Not exactly, I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read – my mom always call me this open book." She answered without thinking and frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." He said sounding like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then," she replied.

"Usually." He said smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

She just look at him curious as he cleared his throat. And they continues to works on their worksheet. His looks he was giving her was that same inexplicable look of frustation in his eyes.

The teacher came to their table to see why they weren't working. He looked over their shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and the he stared more intently to check the answers. "So, Harrison. Didn't you think Hermione should get a chance with the microscope?" he asked as he reached their table.

"Actually, she identified three of the five." Harrison answered.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked looked at Hermione with skeptical expression.

"Not with onion root." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, "Were you in an advanced placement program back him?" he asked again.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lag partners." He finished mumbled something else as he walks away.

When the bell finally rang, Harrison walked out with her surprising her, she take a look at him once more, "Did you get contacts?" he blurted out unthinkingly as they walks.

"N-no." He said seemed puzzled by her unexpected question.

"Oh," she mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

He shrugged, and looked away. "Look, it's been nice talking to you. I – I umm I gotta go, see you later." He said in hurry and with that he walked off to the other direction leaving Hermione stared after him in amazement.

Later that day, she walked to the cafeteria with Cho after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. She kept a binder in her hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Cho thought she was hilarious, but something in her expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at her.

Eric caught up to them as they walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. hermione glanced toward the table in the corner out of habit. And there was five of them on the table since Harrison is back again.

Cho pulled her by the arm.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Eric as they took a seat in their table.

"Nothing," she answered. "O – okay." He said clearing his throat. "So Hermione, we're going to Grimmauld's Ocean Beach this weekend. Would you like to come?" he asked. "Yeah, Hermione. It be fun. Grimmauld baby, grimmauld." Seamus said jumped in the conversation.

"Yeah, sure." She said glanced at the Riddles table not really paying attention. And she froze when Harrison's gaze were on her she quickly looked away. Once again, she lited her head a little and she saw the five of them were laughing. Harrison, Draco, and Theo all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Daphne and Pansy were leaning away as Draco shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else – only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of the other students.

But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and she couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. She examined Harrison the most carefully. His skin was less pale, she decided – flushed from the snow fight maybe – the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. She pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Hermione, what are you staring at?" Cho intruded, her eyes following her stare. "Do you like Hadrian Riddle?" she asked again.

At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet her eyes.

She dropped her head, letting her hair fall to conceal her face. Though, in the instant their eyes met, she realized that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time she'd seen him. shee looked merely curious again.

"Harrison is staring at you," Cho giggled in her ear.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" she asked.

"No," answered Cho sounding confused by her question. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," she told her as she put her head down on her arm.

"The Riddle's don't like anybody, well they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Cho said again.

"Stop looking at him," Hermione hissed.

She snickered, but she looked away.

"I need another soda." She said as she walks away.

Once she reached the soda machine, she dropped the soda, and then she froze when she found Harrison was there next to her saving the soda from falling down.

"Here." He said handing her the soda. "Thanks." She muttered.

"So – umm, do you have anything to do this weekend?" she asked after a few moment, "Why?" he asked back.

"We are going to visit Grimmauld Beach, want to tag along?" said Hermione.

Harrison turned around to look at where Eric and the others sat as they starring at him and Hermione wondering what was he doing. "Umm, I don't know." He said looked back to Hermione.

"It would be fun." She said. "I don't think that suit me. It's too crowded too loud." He told her.

"Beside, I don't really like the beach. And be careful." He added and walks away leaving Hermione once again staring at him behind.

She made her way back to the table.

"Riddle seemed friendly enough today," Eric commented as she sat on her seat back, "Yeah." Seamus added.

"So what did he want?" he asked again. "Oh nothing. He actually was really nice. I invited him to the beach though." She told them. "And what did he say?"

"He said no, said he doesn't really like the beach." She said.

"That's not it, they always took a camping trip on the weekend." Eric told her as Hermione just shrugged glanced at the five as they made their way outside.

"I wonder what was with him last Monday." She muttered under her breath.

_**Sorry for the late Update, not really having the time.**_

_**But! Enjoy! I'm going to keep update the stories so don't worry.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	3. Confusion -

_**Chapter 2 : Confusion –**_

_**Hey guys! I'm writing this new story and I really hope that you all will like it. Okay, so this is a Harry Potter story based on Twilight. Yeah, I know cliche but I love twilight and I've been wanting to write story based on them for a while! The story is pretty much the same, with some small differences. I decided to do this story because I have always thought about it and that it would be so cool. So for haters and people who love to call us names because of it, I suggest "DO NOT READ". Thank you. Enjoy.**_

_**Summary : Hermione Granger is moving to live with her father in Surrey, London. She is not sure how everything is going to work out. She meets some new people and some weird people. They do not act like normal people because they aren't. They seem to only like one type of food – blood.**_

_**Previously in The Cold Ones.**_

"_We are going to visit Grimmauld Beach, want to tag along?" said Hermione._

_Harrison turned around to look at where Eric and the others sat as they starring at him and Hermione wondering what was he doing. "Umm, I don't know." He said looked back to Hermione._

"_It would be fun." She said. "I don't think that suit me. It's too crowded too loud." He told her._

"_Beside, I don't really like the beach. And be careful." He added and walks away leaving Hermione once again staring at him behind._

_She made her way back to the table._

"_Riddle seemed friendly enough today," Eric commented as she sat on her seat back, "Yeah." Seamus added._

"_So what did he want?" he asked again. "Oh nothing. He actually was really nice. I invited him to the beach though." She told them. "And what did he say?"_

"_He said no, said he doesn't really like the beach." She said. _

"_That's not it, they always took a camping trip on the weekend." Eric told her as Hermione just shrugged glanced at the five as they made their way outside._

"_I wonder what was with him last Monday." She muttered under her breath._

Later that day, the rain was just a mist as she walked to the parking lot, but she was happier when she was in the dry where she got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. She unxipped her jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed her damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.

She looked around to make sure it was clear. That's when she noticed the still, white figure. Harrison Riddle was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from her, and staring intently in her direction. She swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolloa in her haste. Lucky for the Toyota, she stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that her truch would make scrap metal of. She took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of her car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. She stared straight ahead as she passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, she would swear she saw him laughing.

The next day, when she opened her eyes in the morning, something was different. It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forst, but it was clearer somehow she realized there was no fog veiling her window.

She jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror. A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of her truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid – coating the needles on the trees in fantastic and gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. She had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry, it might be safer for her to go back to bed now.

Daniel had left for work before she got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Daniel was like having her own place, and she found herself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.

She threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. She felt excited to go to school and that scared her. She knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment she was anticipating, or seeing her new set of friends. If she was being honest with herself, she knew she was eager to get to school because she would see the handsome and mysterious Harrison Riddle. And that was very, very stupid she thought.

She should be avoiding him entirely after her brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. And she was suspicious of him, _'Why should he lie about his eyes?' _she thought as she was still frightened of the hostility she sometimes felt emanating from him, and she was still amazed whener she pictured his perfect face. She was well aware that he was out of her league. So she shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today.

It took every ounce of her concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. She almost lost her balance when she finally got to the truck, but she managed to cling to the side mirror and save herself. Clearly, today was going to be a nightmare.

Driving to school, she distracted herself from her fear of falling and her unwanted speculations Harrison Riddle by thinking about Ginny and Cho, and the obvious difference in how they responded to Eric there. Whatever the reason, Cho behavior and Rachel's apparent rivalry with her were disconcerting. She wasn't sure if she didn't prefer being ignored. Maybe she should just ask them herself.

Her truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. She drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.

When she got out of the truck at school, she saw why she'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught her eye, and she walked to the back of the truck, carefully holding the side for support – to examine her tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Her dad had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on her truck. Her throat suddenly felt tight. She wasn't used to being taken care of, and Daniel's unspoken concern caught her by surprise.

She was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brough on, when she heard an odd sound. It was a hig-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. She looked up, startled.

She saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make her brain work much faster, and she was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Harrison Riddle was standing four cars down from her, staring at her in horror. His pale face stood from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the red van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of her truck, and she was standing between them, she didn't even have time to close her eyes.

Just before she heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit her, hard, but not from the direction she was expecting. Her head cracked against the icy blacktop, and she felt something solid and cold pinning her to the ground. She was lying on the pavement behind the tan car she'd parked next to. But she didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with her again.

A low oath made her aware that someone was with her, the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two, white hands with long fingers shot out protectively in front of her, and the van shuddered to a stop foot from her face, then hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

Then his hand moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging her, swinging her legs around, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt her ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt – exactly where, a second ago, her legs had been.

And then she saw, that Harrison Riddle was holding her, but before she could say anything else – he let go of her and walked off as the crowd of people streaming down with tears on their faces, shouting at each other.

"Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Hermione! I'm so sorry." Seamus asked from inside the car that was about to hit her.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Seamus out of the van!" someone else shouted.

Later that day, she found herself in the hospital.

Then a doctor walked around the corner. He looks young, and handsome, but he looks exactly like Harrison, like he was his older version. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes.

"So, Miss Granger," the doctor said in a remarkably low voice, "I'm Dr Riddle, How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said.

He walked closer, "Does your head hurt? They said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine." She repeated with a sight.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room – you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." He said as he was about to turn around and leave, Hermione called him out.

"Doctor. Is – is Harrison all right? If it wasn't him I wouldn't be here." She asked.

"Yes, he's fine Miss Granger. Don't worry about him." He replied with a smile. And at the moment Daniel burst in the room in a hurry.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" He yelled in panic.

"I'm fine dad." She said.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Hermione!" Seamus called from the bed next to her.

"It's ok Seamus. I'm okay. No harm has done. But you look awful, are you all right?" She told him, reassuring.

He ignored her, "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong.." he went on as Daniel glared at him stopping him, "You're going to give me your license young man." He told him as he closed the curtain between them.

"Hermione, you sure you're okay?" he asked again. "Because they said you were there at that moment." He added.

"Yeah, Umm – Harrison pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused. "Harrison? Isn't he your son, doctor?"

"Yes, he is my son. And I'm glad he was there at the moment though." Dr. Riddle answered.

"Okay, I must go now, if something happen just call for me." He added and began to walk out of the room.

"Thank you Doctor," Daniel said as he walks.

"Umm – you might want to call your mom." Danie said slowly as Hermione face changed in horror.

"You called her?"

"Yes."

"Great! Now she wasn't going to let it go before I call her. Thank you dad." She told him as she made her way outside leaving her dad behind.

"Yes mom I'm allright." She said as her mom picked up the phone. "Yes. I'm okay, that was just a little accident. Okay, I understand." She said. "Yes, I'll be careful. Don't worry. Okay bye love you." She said ended the phone, just then she saw Harrison, his dad, and Daphne was in the corner talking about something.

"What were you thinking?" asked Daphne.

"Easy Daphne, I'm sure he got his reason." Dr. Riddle said,

"What was I thinking? So you want me to let her die? Are you crazy." Harrison answered.

"You realize that you're just putting us in danger. Did you know that?" she shouted again glaring at him just then they realized that she was there watching as their gazes was suddenly on her.

"Hey." She started as Daphne glaring at her hard. "Umm – Can I talk to Harrison for a minute?" she asked as Daphne about to protest, Dr. Riddle cut her out, "Come on Daphne, let them talk." He said dragging her away as Harrison made his way toward her.

"Hey." He said, "Hi." Hermione replied. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm okay. Been answering that question too much lately." She joked as they chuckled. "I bet that's suck." He commented as she nodded her head.

"How did you get over there so fast?" she asked.

"I was standing right next to you, Hermione." He answered coolly.

"No you weren't. You were over there – you were by your car." She said again.

"No, I wasn't." He said as he gave her a glare that could kill.

"I saw you." She insisted, "Hermione, I was standing with you." He tried again.

"No! You wasn't." She insisted stubbornly.

"Hermione, you hit your head hard, you don't know what you're talking about." He reasoned as his tone was cutting.

Her temper flared, and she glared defiantly at him, "There's nothing wrong with my head."

"What do you want from me, Hermione?" he said glared back.

"I want to know the truth," she said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me – I didn't see you so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush me – us both and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it – and you left a dent in the other car, and – and you're not hurt at all – and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up.." she said in a rush. She could hear how crazy it sounded, and she couldn't continue.

He was staring at her incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"I saved your life – I don't owe you anything." He said. "I want an explaination, that's all."

"You think I lifted a van off you?" his tone questioned her sanity, but it only made her more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

She merely nodded once, jaw tight.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." He said his voice held an edge of derision by then.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." She said slowly.

He;s surprised flitted across his face, "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," she insisted. "I don't like to lie – so there'd better be a good reason."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you," she said wating, fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?

"No."

"In that case... I hope you enjoy disappointement." He said scowled and then turned his back one her and walked away.

And then, since that she couldn't stop thinking about one Harrison Riddle. That night was the first time, she dream about him. In her dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Harrison's skin. She could see his face, as he walked away from her, looking at her with his incredible eyes. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up to him, no matter how loud she called, he never turned. Troubled, she woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in her dreams nearly every night, but always on the distant, never within reach.

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and embarrasing.

To her dismay, she found herself the center of attention for the rest of that week. Seamus Finnigan was impossible, following her around, obsessed with making amends to her somehow. She tried to convice him what she wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it – especially since nothing had actually happened to her – but he remained insistent. He followed her between classes and sat at their lunch table.

No one seemed concerned about Harrison, though she explained over and over that was he the hero – how he had pulled her out of the wa and had nearly been crushed. She tried to be convincing. Cho, Ginny, Eric, Ron, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away.

She wondered to herself why no one else had seen him stand so far away, before he was suddenly, impossibly saving her life. She realized the probable cause – no one else was as aware of Harrison as she always was. No one else watached him the way she did. How pitiful she thougt.

Harrison was never surrounded by crowds of curous by standers eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual. The Riddle's and The Malfoy's sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Harrison, glanced her way anymore.

When he sat next to her in class, as far from her as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of her presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up – skin stretched even whiter over the bones – did she wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.

He wished he hadn't pulled her from the path of Seamus's van – there was no other conclusion she could come to.

She wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident she tried. The last time she'd seen him, outside the ER, they'd both been so furious. She was angry that he wouldn't trust her with the truth, even though she was keeping her part of the bargain flawlessly. But he had in fact saved her life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of her anger faded into awed gratitude.

"Hi, Hadrian." She said pleasantly, to show him that she was going to behave herself.

He turned his head a fraction towards her without meeting her gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.

And that was the last contact she'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from her, every day. She watched him sometimes, unable to stop herself – from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. She watched as his green-blue-gray eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day. But in class she gave no more notice that he existed than he showed toward her. She was miserable. And the dreams continued.

The snow washed away for good after tha one dangerously icy day. Eric was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed.

"Hey, Hermione. I was wondering if you want to go with me to the ball in two weeks?"

"Ehm sorry what?"

"Dance? Ball? In two weeks, I was wondering if you want to go with me." He repeated.

"No, sorry Eric. I'm not going. I don't really like dance anyway." She told him.

"Do you – I mean did someone already ask you?" he asked.

"No, Not just that, I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why?" He demanded.

"I'm going to Southampton that day." She explained."Beside, you should ask Ginny." She encouraged.

"Yeah. Okay cool." He said awkwardly and walked away.

That day they was on the study tour, Hermione was talking to Ginny on their way inside the house of glass.

"Guess what!" She said excitedly. "What?" Hermione asked arched her eyebrow.

"Eric asked me out to the dance." She told her happily. "Cool. You two look good together." She told her.

"Thanks Hermione." She said just then a familiar handsome face approached them as Ginny gave a look knowingly and excused herself.

"Hermione?" He started as she turned slowly. His expression was wary when she finally turned to him. His expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"What are you speaking to me again?" she finally asked.

"No, not really." He admitted, she closed her eyes and began to walk away but he stopped her. "Then what do you want, Hadrian?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "What's in Southampton?" he asked out of the blue.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked.

"Southampton. What's in there?" he repeated. "Just visiting my family." She answered as he nodded.

"Beside, why would I answer you while you didn't answer any of my question." She added.

"I uhh – I had a very huge adrenaline thing. You could search in google." He told her as she began to walk away he stopped her again.

"I'm sorry alright, I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really." He said with a very serious face.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"It's better if we're not friends." He explained. "Trust me."

"What? You could have say that you're regret and saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" he asked. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting the bloody van squish me."

He stared at her in disbelief. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do." She snapped.

"You don't know anything." He replied definitely mad. Hermione was about to walk away but then she tripped almost fall just before a cold hand grabbed her saving her from the fall.

"Thank you," she said icily.

His eyes narrowed.

"You're welcome," he retorted. She straightened up swiftly, turned away from him again, and stalked off without looking back.

Later that day, they were all ready to head back to the school. Then she saw Pansy and Draco outside the buss. "Hey," Pansy said approached her. "I'm Pansy, you're Hermione right?" she continued stucking her hand out.

"Yes. I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you." She replied as she took her hand.

"Pleasure. You can come with us in our bus." She added just then Harrison came approached them.

"Our bus is full." He said knocked hard at the bus doorway in hurry as he glared at Hermione and walked inside followed by Draco, Pansy just looked at the boys and giving Hermione an apologizing look and went inside the buss. Leaving Hermione watching in disbelief at him.

_**That's it! Thank you for reviews!**_

_**Yes stay tune!**_

_**Sorry for the latest update, didn't really have the time because of school works and all, but thank you though. And ENJOY!**_


	4. Another Mistery

_**Chapter 4 : Another Mistery –**_

_**Hey guys! I'm writing this new story and I really hope that you all will like it. Okay, so this is a Harry Potter story based on Twilight. Yeah, I know cliche but I love twilight and I've been wanting to write story based on them for a while! The story is pretty much the same, with some small differences. I decided to do this story because I have always thought about it and that it would be so cool. So for haters and people who love to call us names because of it, I suggest "DO NOT READ". Thank you. Enjoy.**_

_**Summary : Hermione Granger is moving to live with her father in Surrey, London. She is not sure how everything is going to work out. She meets some new people and some weird people. They do not act like normal people because they aren't. They seem to only like one type of food – blood.**_

_**Previously in The Cold Ones.**_

_Later that day, they were all ready to head back to the school. Then she saw Pansy and Draco outside the buss. "Hey," Pansy said approached her. "I'm Pansy, you're Hermione right?" she continued sticking her hand out._

"_Yes. I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you." She replied as she took her hand. _

"_Pleasure. You can come with us in our bus." She added just then Harrison came approached them._

"_Our bus is full." He said knocked hard at the bus doorway in hurry as he glared at Hermione and walked inside followed by Draco, Pansy just looked at the boys and giving Hermione an apologizing look and went inside the buss. Leaving Hermione watching in disbelief at him._

Later that day Hermione found herself in a restaurant with her father.

"Um, Cho invited me to go down to the Grimmauld Beach with everyone this Friday, it's supposed to be sunny," she started.

"Are you asking permission?" he seemed surprised.

"I guess," she said, shrugged.

"Oh, silly Mione, you don't need to ask permission," he was obviously amused by his daughter 'sillyness'.

Hermione could tell that she was blushing and he chuckled more out of enjoyment. "Well, I just thought that it would be a polite thing to do."

"Mione, you don't need to ask me permission if you want to go socialize," he then turned and saw Eric, Ron and Seamus outside the restaurant playing basketball. "I'm assuming that trio of raging hormones will be there?"

"Yeah." She said dryly.

She arrived at the beach the next day, the fire was roaring and the music was loud. It seemed that everyone from school was there along with a good amount of people from Grimmaulds, "Hermione!" someone rushed over and swung there arm around my neck.

"Hey Eric," she walked out of his embrace.

"I'm glad you came," he continued to walk with her.

"Yeah."

They made their way to Cho and the others. "Hey, Mione." Cho said as she approached her. "Hey." She replied. "Wanna go surfing with us Hermione?" asked Ronald as he putting his outfit on along with Eric.

"No, I'll be watching here." Hermione said.

"Hey I was just thinking that maybe Eric would ask me to the dance," Cho whispered. "and he doesn't." She finished, sighed. Hermione glanced at her, "Well, you should ask him, you're an independent woman, you're strong." Hermione said.

"I – I don't know." Cho said, "I am?" asked Cho, Hermione nodded her head. "Yes." She answered.

Hermione looked around and she saw Orion Black and his friends approaching her. "Hermione!," Orion said as Hermione looked up. "Hey Orion," she replied. "Guys, this is Orion." Hermione said to her friends. "Hey guys, how you doing?" Orion said as the girls responded back with.

"I didn't know you're coming." He said again as Hermione looking at him and his friends with him. Orion took a seat next to her, she glanced at him, "Are you stalking me?" joked Hermione.

Orion chuckled, "Pssht, You're on my place, remember?" He joked back, and that was Hermione turn to chuckle.

"Are you surfing?" asked Orion.

"Uhh definitely not," answered Hermione as she handed him candy bar.

"Thanks," Orion said as he took the candy.

"You guys should keep Hermione company, 'cause her date didn't come." Ginny said as the others turned to her.

"What date?" Ronald asked.

"Well, she invited Harrison." Ginny answered.

"I was just being polite, that's it." Hermione told them. "I think, it's nice of you invited him, nobody ever does." Cho said, helping her friend.

"Yeah, 'cause Riddle's a freak." Eric joined in. "Yeah, you got that right." One of Orion friend said agreeing.

"You guys know him?" Hermione asked the other boys.

"The Riddles don't come here." He answered.

Orion shook his head. "Oh yes, this is Toby Lupin and Cedric Diggory." He said gesturing to two boys next to him.

"Of course he wouldn't." Dani sneered. Hermione just looked at them wondering.

"Can I talk to you Hermione?" Orion asked.

"Yeah," and with that they walked away.

Once they were alone, Hermione asks, "What did your friends mean about – you know the Riddles don't come here?"

"You caught that, huh?" Orion said, "I'm not really supposed to say umm – anything about it." He answered

"Hey, I can keep a secret." Hermione insisted.

Orion laughed nervously, "Uhh – really it's just like an old scary story."

"Well, I want to know."

"Okay, well um, did you know about Grimmaulds were supposed to be descendants of umm wolf?" Orion said smiling.

"What? Like really wolf?" Hermione asked.

Orion chuckled once again, "Yeah."

"Like real wolfs?" she asked again.

"Yea, that was a legend about our kind." Orion said.

"Okay your kind, so what's the story about the Riddles?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they're supposed to be like our descendants – enemy clan." He said unsure. "My great great grandfather, the chief, found them hungting on our land." He continued. "But they claimed to be something different." He went on, "So, we made them a trade about it, well if they promise to stay away from Grimmauld's place, then we wouldn't exposed what they really were." He finished.

"I thought, they just moved here." Hermione said.

"Or just moved back." Orion corrected her.

"Ehm – right." Hermione said as Orion laughed quietly.

Hermione was about to say something but they head someone screamed, she jumped and she saw Cho running away screaming with Ron behind her, "No! Something touching my hand. It's a snake! Stop!" She screamed.

"What were they really?" Hermione asked once again once Cho and Ron was out of there.

Orion chuckled, "It was just a story, Hermione." He told her, shaking his head. "Come on, let's go."

Peter Pettigrew was singing along, with a beer on his hand. He was on the bay next to his boat, relaxing.

Then he felt something moving around him, he glanced and looked around him, trying to find what was that. "Hello? Gerald?" He called.

Then he saw shadows, moving around the trees near him.

"Gerald?" He tried again standing up from his seat.

"Gerald?" He kept looking around, putting his beer on the ground and trying to start his boat's engine. Once he was about to go, something holding the boat, making it stop.

"Uh, Hello..." He said in flirty tone once he turned around and saw a beautiful blonde woman was holding his boat with her hand.

And then 'CRASH,' he looked back and saw a man shirtless was coming out of nowhere were standing behind him. "Nice jacket." Said the man.

Peter looked at him, "Who are you?" He asked.

"It's always a bloody same question." The stranger answered. "Who are you?" He said mockingly, "What do you want?" The girl continued. "What are you doing here?" The man finished. Then came out of nowhere, another man came approaching them, a dark skinned man this time.

"Justin," He started, "Let's not play with our food." He finished and the woman kicked him, making him land on his back and then he saw nothing more, just hearing his own scream surrounding him.

Hermione was sitting on her bed on the bedroom, she opened her laptop and search "Grimmaulds Legends", on google search bar.

She clicked on the one that said "Book results for Grimmaulds Legends". She then turned to page that telling her where to get the book from, then there she found one place in this little town. She opened the map and write on the shop's adrress and then walked out of her room with a piece of paper heading school.

Later that day, she found herself at the school. It was a beautiful day, a sunny day in this town. She looked around in hope to see something or someone.

"He's not here." Ginny said pulling her out of her thought. "Whenever the weather is this nice, the Riddles' just dissapeared."

"What? Did they just ditch?" Hermione asked.

"No, uhm, Dr. And Mrs. Riddle yanked them on hiking and camping and stuff." Ginny answered."I tried that once on my parets. And not even close." She mumbled.

Hermione was about to say something when Cho approaching them, "Guys! I'm going to the dance with Eric." She told them.

Ginny and Hermione just looked at her.

"I just asked him. I took control." She continued as she gave Hermione a hug.

"I told you it would work." Hermione said as she hugged her back.

"Are you sure you have to go out of the town?" Cho asked.

Hermione shrugged,"Yeah, some family thing." She answered.

"OK, we should go shopping down to the town before all the good stuff are sold out." Ginny said. And the bell rang, they were about to go to their classes and Hermione realized something, "Downtown? Mind if I come?" She asked.

"Duh, I need your opinion." Cho answered.

Later that day, Hermione, Cho and Ginny were all in a fashion store, Ginny was fitting her dress, trying on different dresses while Hermione just sit on the couch looking at them.

"I like this on, it's cool." Ginny said. "Yeah, but I'm not sure about this one-shoulder thing." She continued as she put on the dress.

"I like this one." Cho said,"Ginny, what do you think? Lavender?" She asked.

"Is this good? Is the color match me?" Ginny asked again, "Yeah, it's good. I like that." Cho answered. "And I like that rose one too." She continued.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, reading her book, "Ok, I like this one, makes my boobs look good." Ginny said as Hermione and Cho chuckled.

"Hey! Nice!" Bunch of boys said from outside as they walked pass the shop. "Yeah, awesome girls."

"Oh, my god." Cho said, "This is so uncomfortable."

"Disgusting," Hermione muttered in disgust and went back to her book

Cho and Ginny turned on her, "Hermione, what do you think?" asked Cho.

"That's great." She answered.

"You said that just like the past five dresses before." Ginny muttered.

"Yeah, because they were really good." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"You're not really interested, are you?" Cho asked.

"I actually really just want to go to this book store." She answered. "I'll meet you guys on the restaurant?" She said as she rises from her seat.

"Are you sure?" Cho asked, "Yeah, totally."

"Okay, see you later." Ginny said and Hermione made her way out. On her way out she heard Ginny said, "Yeah they right, it's awesome."

Then she reached the book store, "Here you go," said the clerk as he handing her the book. She took the book and gives him the money, with that she walked out of the store. "Night," called the man. "Thank you." Hermione said as she reached the door.

Once she got out of the store, it was already dark, she walks alone. Looking around, she feels that someone was following her. Once she reached the end of the alley, some guys walking towards her direction, so she quickly turned around to the other direction.

But unfortunately, the guys following her behind.

"Yo, we saw you on the dress store." Called one of the guy. "Hey, where are running to?" said another one.

Then another guys was approaching her on the other side, right in front of her.

"Okay that's it. What's up?" said the guy in front of her.

"This is my girl." The guy behind her said."How you guys doing?" he continued, "Look what we found." He went on.

"What's up girl? He asked as she was about to walk pass the men, they blocked her, "Baby, where you going?" "Wow – wow – wow, where are you goin?" "Come have a drink with us," "Hey, hang out with us?" "Come on," the guys kept saying, Hermione was trying to get away from them but they kept blocking her way.

"Funny, what's the problem?" he said as the guys starting to laugh

"Hey, she doesn't like it man." He said, chuckling.

"You're pretty." He said as he stroke her hair, Hermione slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me." She told them.

"Pretty," the same guy said stepping forward closer to her, "Really, you should..." he couldn't finish his words, "Don't touch me!" Hermione said once again and kicked him hard on the ball. "Oughh," the guy whimpered.

As the guys about to do anything else, she heard a car approaching them, stopped right in front of them, making the guys jumped in panic.

Hermione gasped, the guys backed off, then someone got out of the car, she saw Harrison came out of the car handsome as ever, "Get in the car," He demanded as he got out of the car, Hermione just staring at him and did what he said.

Harrison stepped closer to the guys, "That was very dangerous." The guy told him as he moved closer to them. Harrison growled making them stepped back gaped looking at him. He looks like he was about to snap on them.

Hermione looking the guys stepped back from the car as Harrison took a step forward.

When the guys didn't make anymore move, then Harrison got in the car, just stomped on the gas pedal as if he was about to crash them all, but stopped before he did and then drives off, leaving the guys run in fear.

"I should go back there and crush those guys heads off." He said as he kept driving, Hermione just looked at him, holding tight as Harrison drive his car in speed.

"Uhh – no you shouldn't," Hermione said.

"You don't know what inside their heads, their evil motives. All of those disgusting things they're thinking." He continued.

"And you do? Inside their heads?" Hermione asked.

"It's not that hard to guess." Harrison answered.

Hermione sighed, "Can we talk about something else? Distract me so then I wouldn't turn around." Harrison grunted.

Hermione's looks like she was thinking about something, then –"You should put your seatbelt on." She blurted out.

Harrison chuckled,"What? You're the one that should put your seatbelt on." He said and drove faster.

"I think the salad is not that bad." Ginny said as she and Cho walked out of the restaurant.

"He! You guys, I'm sorry. I was just –" Hermione started.

"Where were you?" Cho asked, "We left you messages," She added.

"We waited, but we were like starving, so we –" Ginny said but stopped once she saw Harrison walked beside Hermione.

"Umm-" Harrison started,"Umm – I'm sorry, I kept Hermione from dinner," He told them.

Both girls just looked at him shocked, "We were just forgot about the time and kept talking." He continued.

The girls just shook their heads, smiling, "No! It's okay. Just keep talking." They said, "We're totally understand, I mean that happens, right?"

"Umm –" Ginny said awkwardly glancing at Cho, "We were – yeah, we were just leaving. Let's go" Cho finished. "Hermione, if you wanna –" Ginny muttered.

But before she could finish, Harrison interrupted, "I think I should make sure Hermione get something to eat." He told them, "If you like." He added.

The girls just looked at him, Hermione nodded awkwardly, seeing they didn't say a thing, Harrison continues, "I'll drive you myself."

"That so toughtfull." Cho said breaking the silence, "That's really toughtfull, ya." Ginny added.

"Ya, I should eat something." Hermione said and stepped forward next to Harrison.

"Okay, so see you tomorrow." Ginny said as they made their way to the car. "Okay, ya."

"See you." Cho called. "Ok." Was all Hermione said while Harrison didn't say anything else.

Then she and Harrison made her way inside the restaurant awkwardly. The girls looked at them as they got inside, chuckling and then got in the car happily.

"Okay, one mushroom ravioli." The waitress said putting the food down on the table, "Thanks." Hermione muttered. "Ya, no problem." She said glancing at Harrison. "So, are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?" She asked in a sultry tone.

Harrison glanced at her, "No, no thank you." He answered.

"Let me know." She said as she walked away but kept her eyes on him.

Hermione turned to him after a sigh, "You're really not going to eat?"

"No, I'm on – a special diet." Harrison said.

Hermione shrugged after a sigh, "You got to give me some answer."

Harrison cleared his throat. "Umm – yes, no – to get to the other side." He said, "1.7 7245..."

"I don't want to know what the score of whatever it was."

"How did you know where I was?" She asked.

"I didn't." Harrison said. "Alright," Hermione said and rises from her seat. "What?" Harrison said as he saw her about to leave, "Don't leave." He continued.

Hermione looked at him, and sit back down, "Did you follow me?" She asked once again.

Harrison let out a deep breath, "I felt – very protective over you." He said as he stared right into her eyes.

"So, you followed me." It wasn't a question anymore.

"I was trying to keep a distance unless you're always on my head. And then I heard what those low lifes thinking –"

"Wait, you heard?" Hermione said. Harrison sighed. "You said you heard what they were thinking?" She repeated.

He sighed once more shaking his head.

"So – are you – you read minds?"

"I can read every mind in this room apart from yours." He muttered, "Money... Sex... Money... Sex... Cat? And then you? Nothing? That's very frustrating."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Hermione asked seriously.

Harrison chuckled, "See I told you that I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you." Hermione bites her lower lip. Harrison sighed in frustation.

"What is it?" Hermione asked in concern.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." He said looking into her eyes, as they staring at each other.

"Then, don't." She told him speechless.

After, Harrison drove Hermione home.

Hermione keep her eyes on him as Harrison just keep his eyes on the road, even though he knew that she keep staring at him.

"Okay, I think I'm warm enough now." Hermione said breaking the silence and running her hand to the button, once she was about to reach them, Harrison was doing the same so their hands touched. She gasped at how cold his hand was, she looked at him, Harrison pulled his hand quickly and rest his head back not looking at her.

"You're hand is so cold." She said, as Harrison tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Hermione gasped once more as Harrison kept his face straight, then they drove in silent.

"Wow, what is going on? My dad's still here. Can you pull in?" She said as they reached the police station, they saw ambulants and the police were still there.

"That's my father's car near the corner." He said as they pulled in the parking lot. "What's he doing here?" Harrison said looking at his father's car and they both got out of the car.

_To be continued_

**A/N : Sorry for the update, I didn't really have that much of time, my father is in hospital so I got to take care of him for a while, I hope you enjoy the chapter, Thank you and leave review please. See you later guys!**


End file.
